goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratbeard kidnaps Anastasia and gets grounded
Summary Basil of Baker Street has rescued Anastasia from Ratbeard, Ratbeard is prohibited from watching Marvel, Warner Bros, DC Comics Paramount, and Nickelodeon movies and shows, eating at Burger King, KFC, Arby's, and White Castle and drinking Pepsi Beverages! Cast Lawrence as Ratbeard Julie as Anastasia Young Guy as Kooky Diesel as Ratbeard's Dad Joey As Ditty Fanatic 2018 Transcript Ratbeard: I'm bored. What should I do? I know! I will kidnap Grand Duchess Anastasia! hahahahaha! Later, Anastatia is walking out of her castle, when Ratbeard sneaks up behind her and snatches her and ties her up in a trash bag) Ratbeard: Gotcha! You're coming with me, your majesty. Anastasia: Nooooooooooo! Help me! (Ratbeard returns home, with Anastasia in his bag. In the bag, Anastasia is yelling at him to let her out) Anastasia: Let me out! Let me out right this instant! Ratbeard: Hey, quiet in there! I don't want anyone to know that I'm holding you for ransom. (Suddenly, he hears footsteps) Ratbeard: Uh-oh, someone's coming. I’d better hide the bag! (Ratbeard hides the bag. Just then, Kooky Von Koopa comes in) Kooky Von Koopa: Ratbeard, I see you have that suspicious grin on your face. Did you do anything stupid? Ratbeard: Nope. (Kooky notices the trash bag) Kooky: You didn't snatch up anyone and tied them up in that bag, did you? Ratbeard: Nope. Kooky: Let me check. (Kooky opens the bag and sees Anastasia inside) Anastasia: Oh, thank goodness. Thank you for letting me out. I couldn't breathe in that bag. Kooky: Ratbeard! How dare you kidnap Princess Anastasia Romanov? She never did anything wrong to you! That's it! You are so grounded! (Kooky takes Anastasia home and calls Ratbeard's parents) Ratbeard's Dad: RATBEARD! How dare you kidnap Anastasia, she is my favorite Don Bluth Character! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded! No Marvel, Warner Bros, DC Comics, Nickelodeon & Paramount Movies and Shows, No Burger King, No KFC, No Arby's, No White Castle and no Pepsi Beverages! You will be forced to watch Octonauts, Jimmy Two Shoes, A Troll in Central Park, Class Of The Titans, Chi's Sweet Home, The Pebble and the Penguin, Rock-a-Doodle, Shimajirō, The Lion Kimg Thumbelina, The Great Mouse Detective, Once Upon a Forest, Balto, and Anastasia DVDs, Go to your room while I order Octonauts: Pirate Adventures, Class Of The Titans, Chi's Sweet Home, A Troll in Central Park, The Pebble and the Penguin, Rock-a-Doodle, Thumbelina, Pretty Cure, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Balto, The Great Mouse Detective, Once Upon a Forest and Anastasia DVDs off from Amazon and starting tomorrow, you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! Ratbeard: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Axew: Axew Axew Axew! Axew Axew Axew Axew Axew Axew Axew Axew Axew! (I am Axew! You not getting any Warner Bros Or Paramount !) Iris: I’ve got you Octonauts: Pirate Adventures, Class Of The Titans, Chi's Sweet Home, A Troll in Central Park, The Pebble and the Penguin, Rock-a-Doodle, Thumbelina, Pretty Cure, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Balto, The Great Mouse Detective, Once Upon a Forest and Anastasia DVDs Dood: And as a result I got you Doodlez Volume 1 With 12 Episodes Of my Series! Me: And YOU'LL Watch Weatherstar4000video Forever Category:Grounded Videos